powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger
Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, (百獣戦隊ガオレンジャー, Hyakujū Sentai Gaorenjā), translated into English as 100-Beast Squadron Gaoranger,Gao is Japanese onomatopoeia equivalent to a roaring sound, yet the Gaoranger roll call uses the kanji 牙吠, which mean "fang" and "howl", respectively The kanji for 100 Beasts, (百獣|Hyakujū) also means "All of the Beasts." was Toei Company Limited's 25th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in Power Rangers Wild Force. Plot :From Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai: One thousand years ago, a war raged between humans and the demonic Org race. With the help of the Power Animals, the ancient Gao Warriors were able to defeat the Org's leader, Hyakkimaru, and seal the Orgs. Today, the Orgs have begun to revive, and five warriors have been chosen by the Power Animals. They must abandon their current lives and become the new generation of Gaorangers to protect the life of Earth. Characters Gaorangers Dream Sentai Arsenal *G-Phones *Gao Jewels *Beast King Swords *Evil-Crushing Hyakujuuken **Lion Fang/Gao Mane Buster Normal/Final Mode **Eagle Sword ***Feather Cutters **Shark Cutters **Bison Axe **Tiger Baton *"Gaoranger Storm" *G-Brace Phone *Gao Hustler Rod Saber/Sniper/Break Mode *Falcon Summoner Gun/Arrow/Summoner Mode Power Animals *GaoKing Sword & Shield **GaoKing ***GaoLion ***GaoEagle ***GaoShark - Cracker ***GaoBison - Another Leg ***GaoTiger - Cracker **GaoElephant - Sword and Shield *GaoMuscle **GaoBear & GaoPolar - (Double) Knuckle **GaoGorilla *Soul Bird *GaoHunter **GaoWolf/Wolf Roader - Another Arm **GaoHammerhead - Another Arm **GaoLigator *GaoGod **GaoLeon **GaoConder **GaoSawshark **GaoBuffalo **GaoJaguar *GaoKnight **GaoKong *GaoIcarus **GaoGiraffe - Spear **GaoRhinos & GaoMajiro - Striker **GaoDias - Cross Horn **GaoFalcon *GaoKentaurus Allies *Tetomu *Gao Warriors *Kaito *Princess Iriya *Murasaki *Charcoal Grill Org (34) *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Demon Tribe Org *Org Master (1-49) *Highness Duke Org **Ultimate Org Hyakkimaru (23, 33, 37, flashback) **Ultimate Org Senki (50-51) ***Highness Duke Org Shuten (3-14, 47-49) ***Highness Duke Org Ura (14-24, 26-30, 47-49)/Ultimate Form Ura (30-31) ***Highness Duke Org Rasetsu (32-44, 47-49) **Lost Highness Rakushaasa (Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Duke Orgs **Duke Org Yabaiba (1-26, 31-Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger)/Armored Yabaiba (26-31) **Duchess Org Tsuetsue (1-26, 31-42, 47-Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai)/Highness Duchess Org Onihime (25)/Armored Tsuetsue (26-31) **Three Org Brothers (Movie) ***Zeus Org ***Poseidon Org ***Hades Org **Duke Orgs Kyurara & Propla (32-33) **Duke Org Dorodoro (42-43) ***The Shade Rangers (43) *Orgettes Baron Orgs *Turbine Org (1, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Plugma Org (1, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Barbwire Org (2) *Camera Org (3) *Temble Bell Org (4, 42-43) *Tire Org (5, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, 42-43) *Wedding Dress Org (6, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Boat Org (7, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Signal Org (8, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Cell Phone Org (9, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Bulldozer Org (10, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Samurai Doll Org (11) *Copy Org (12) **Copy Squadron Copyranger (12) *Freezer Org (13) *Vacuum Cleaner Org (15) *Bus Org (17) *Clock Org (18, 42-43) *Glasses Org (19) *Scooter/Bike Org (20) *Human Boy Specimen Org (21) *Lawnmower Org (22) *Chimera Org (24) *Karaoke Org (25) *Thousand-Year Evil Orgs (27-29) **Vase Org (27) **Bowling Org (28) **Tombstone Org (29, 43) *Blacksmith Org (35) *Magic Flute Org (36, 42) *Juggling Org (37) *Animal Tamer Org (38, 42) *Monitor Org (39) *Tinplate Org (40) *Christmas/Suffering Org (41) *New's Year's Org (46) *Steam Engine Org (47) *''Snowman Org'' (ex) Episodes Cast * Kakeru Shishi: * Gaku Washio: * Kai Samezu: * Sotaro Ushigome: * Sae Taiga: * Shirogane: * Futaro: * Narrator, Gao God (voice): * Tetomu: * Tsuetsue: * Yabaiba (voice): * Rouki (voice): * Shuten (voice): * Ura (voice): * Rasets (voice, Upper Mouth): * Rasets (voice, Lower Mouth): * Senki (voice): Trivia * This is the first Sentai series to have Multiple Fusions. *GaoSilver is the first non-core warrior whose actor is credited in the opening credits, starting with Episode 28, as well as being the first non-core warrior featured in the theatrical Super Sentai movie: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars. *Despite having several firsts, Gaoranger has a last in a common trend that happens in several sentai series: **This is the final Sentai series to date to have one female Sentai member to be in a five membered sentai group (note that later Sentai series such as Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger and Juken Sentai Gekiranger still featured one female Ranger, though they all began with three members with at least two members joining later), though another five member Sentai team with one female is still out of the question. **It is also the last one to feature male Blue and Yellow Rangers on the same team as later series (except for Hurricaneger and Magiranger) featured female Yellow Rangers. *This is the first Sentai series where the entire team have cellphone transformation devices (Megaranger only had MegaSilver possess one). *This is the first anniversary Sentai whose V-Cinema production Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai was the first to feature the anniversary team join forces with members from various past Super Sentai teams instead of with the previous team for their team-up special. *Despite having already dubbed Power Rangers: Wild Force, a Korean dub of Gaoranger called Power Rangers Jungle Force is shown in South Korea instead of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *Some aspects of this series seem to be inspired by King of Braves GaoGaiGar, such as the lion chest for most combinations and the attack Double Knuckle, where the hands glow in a similar manner to the signature attack of GaoGaiGar, Hell and Heaven. *Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai has the third largest amount of rangers gathered together with 25 of them being Red Rangers. The largest amount is in the first episode of Gokaiger in which all 34 previous Sentai teams (182 Rangers) appear in the opening. The second is the Turboranger special, The Great Gathering of 11 Sentai: The Glorious Opening Collection, with 53 while the fourth largest is in Super Sentai World with 25. Ironically, Both specials featured 16 of the appearing red ranger with the next 11 (3rd-13th Red Rangers) appearing in the Turboranger special while the remaining 5 appearing in Super Sentai World. *This is also the first series that the five core members died and later be revived. *The late Hiroshi Tsuburaya who is best known for his role as Dai Sawamura/Shaider in Uchu Keiju Shaider appears as the father of Kai/Gao Blue. *This is the first Anniversary Sentai not to feature automobile mecha. *''Hyakujū'' (百獣) is a Japanese phrase that translates to "all kinds of animals", but it also literally translates as "Hundred Animals". In the context of Gaoranger, the latter translation is intended. *''Gao'' (ガオ) is Japanese onomatopoeia equivalent to a roaring sound. The Gaoranger roll call uses the kanji for "fang" (牙, kiba) and "howl" (吠, hoe) which are read together as "Gao" (牙吠, "fanged howl"). References Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast *